Chocolate
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Ryoma encuentra unos chocolates, ¿quién los habrá hecho? Mejor entren y lean. RyoSaku al 100. Inspirado en la película del mismo nombre. INSPIRADO, no PLAGIADO!


**Capítulo 1: Hard Candy. **

La historia comienza así. Se encontraba en la cocina de su respectiva casa a las 12:00 de la noche. Estaba trabajando duro durante horas y horas desde que terminaron las clases y ahora se encontraba bañada en harina, anís, canela, cacao, y leche en polvo entre otros. Traía su delantal rosa palo con adornos negros y blancos mientras vestía de pantalones entubados y una blusa de tirantes negra y su cabellera atada en una larga trenza que ahora estaba por desatarse si no hacía algo pronto. Pero no había tiempo qué perder. Estaba en el proceso de un experimento y la emocionaba muchísimo en saber su resultado.

Su pasión por ese dulce en particular había despertado gracias a su mejor amiga que por mucho que ella se negaba a entrar en los cursos al final se dejó convencer. Primeramente por que tenía razón su amiga...

.- "Eres pésima en tenis y puedes mostrar tu valía en otra cosa, intenta cocinar eso se te da muy bien".- decía una chica de cabello lacio hasta los hombros de tonos cafés y un lunar poco común en su rostro alargado.

Al principio se sintió ofendida es verdad; "¡gracias por la honestidad!" fue su respuesta aunque no tan convincente para demostrar que estaba molesta. Pero así era su amiga; de directas con indirectas al mismo tiempo: sin pelos en la lengua.

Pero bueno, lo importante aquí es que al dejarse convencer por lo que había dicho su amiga, despertó un interés en permanecer más tiempo en la cocina de su casa preparando postres que estar en las canchas tratando de pegarle a una pelota amarilla con la raqueta y pues sí, era pésima, no había que ser experto en la materia para saber de inmediato que la chica perdía su tiempo en algo que simplemente no "funcionaba". Y fue aún más el interés al ir invitando conocidos a probar su delicias. Invitó a Tomoka, su madre, su abuela primeramente a probar lo que había hecho: un flan napolitano de vainilla mezclado con chocolate amargo y jarabe de azúcar junto con nuez, almendras y miel para endulzar un poco el chocolate amargo. El resultado fue unánime. Les fascinó.

Tenía que continuar con más experimentos sin embargo al haber tratado con helados; flanes, pasteles, etc. Intentó algo que, irónicamente también fue sugerencia de su mejor amiga fue lo que la llevó a su 'estrellato'.

.- Chocolate.- fue lo que dijo Tomoka en el salón de clases en un pequeño receso mientras le entregaba a la joven de 16 años un libro más o menos grueso/gordo de su interior y del tamaño de una revista de bolsillo.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Para mí?.- preguntó la joven mientras tomaba el libro algo insegura.

Tomoka se lo entregó sonriendo.

.- Claro que es para ti, te lo compré como adelanto de tu cumpleaños de los próximos 10 años, así que para ése entonces todo lo que hagas y cuando te conviertas en una famosa artista en arte culinario me invitarás a tus exposiciones y a todo lo que hagas...como tu flan delicioso que hasta ahora no he podido encontrar algo similar...es delicioso, pienso que podrías intentar ahora hacer chocolates.- dijo Tomoka radiante de felicidad.

.- ¿Pero...Tomoka y tú?.- preguntó Sakuno todavía confusa con su obsequio de cumpleaños de los próximos 10 años jaja.

.- ¿Yo qué? Ah no te preocupes...no es nada. Además yo quiero que te distraigas con otra cosa que no sea el tenis o bien del príncipe Ryoma.- dijo Tomoka haciendo un ademán con la mano como si estuviese loca.

Sakuno se sonrojó con el comentario y de reojo observó a un joven a unos asientos a su izquierda en la parte trasera del salón de clases. Un joven de aparentemente 18 años, cabello algo alargado liso de reflejos verdes y mirada dorada gatuna que observaba detenidamente la ventana desde su asiento. Trataba de concentrarse en algo que parecía lo tenía molesto...murmuraba cosas in entendibles pero que con los labios se podían entender cosas como "Momo-sempai...grrr...me las pagarás...saque...mada...dane..." etc. Tomoka le tocó ligeramente su hombro para despertarla de su entrance.

.- Amiga, sé desde hace tiempo que el príncipe Ryoma te interesa...eres demasiado obvia.- dijo Tomoka sonriéndole fraternalmente a su amiga y se sentaba ella en su respectivo lugar (que estaba frente a la joven Ryusaki).

.- ¿Tanto así se nota?.- preguntó la joven de trenza larga.

.- Pues tanto así como crees no...pero soy tu amiga e intento ayudarte. Ya llegó el profesor de inglés, por cierto, cuando aprendas a hacer chocolates te encargaré un pedido; necesito un favor.- dijo la chica acomodándose.

.- ¿Qué favor?.- preguntó la otra.

.- Después te diré.-

Y continuaron en el transcurso del día en las clases normales...Sakuno observaba la portada del libro de chocolatería y sonrió para sus adentros mostrándose de alguna extraña manera...feliz. Sin siquiera notar que una mirada gatuna la observaba desde atrás suyo mirando una escena bizarra de la joven abrazando el libro que le acaba de dar su mejor amiga.

Eso había pasado hacía mes y medio. Desde entonces las prácticas en su casa era tiempo dedicado a la cocina y a sus quehaceres. Por ahora se encontraba feliz con el resultado mezclando y batiendo y por último el toque final.

.- ¡Ya está!.- exclamó victoriosa mientras entraba su abuela a la cocina mirando a la joven animosa que pegaba un puño al aire y posando tensa al ser descubierta.

.- Sakuno ¿pero qué tanto haces a estas horas y gritando?.- preguntó su abuela tomando del refrigerador la botella de leche.

.- Lo siento abuela, es solo que estoy feliz por que ya terminé los chocolates para Tomoka.- dijo Sakuno feliz.

.- Pero tienes toda la cara cubierta de canela...- dijo su abuela y como lo son las abuelitas, tomó un trapo húmedo y lo pasó por el rostro de la joven que intentaba quitarse.

.- No es canela es chile y anís.- dijo la joven

.- ¿Chile con chocolate? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?.- preguntó Sumire extrañada.

.- Prueba uno abuela...contiene almendras semi-molidas a su alrededor con chocolate amargo y en su interior chocolate dulce con un maní entero.- dijo Sakuno entregándole con un plato una variedad de chocolates así.

Sumire insegura tomó uno y poco a poco lo probó, primero pasando la prueba del olfato...era extraño...chocolate con chile...pero al morderlo se quedó sorprendida. Por un momento sintió estar en la gloria; el sabor y la mezcla eran perfectos. No había probado nada igual.

.- ¡¡Sakuno!! Pero qué inspiración tienes!! esto está delicioso, ¿me das otro?.- preguntó Sumire.

.- Sólo uno más, tengo que preparar la bolsita para entregárselos a Tomoka mañana...pero te prometo que después haré para ti y para mamá ¿de acuerdo?.-

.- Absolutamente, bueno ya no te tardes y ve a dormir pronto, mañana tienes clases. Deja los trastes en el fregadero, mañana los recojo yo.- dijo Sumire retirándose del lugar pero antes...

.- ¿No irás mañana a la escuela abuela?.- se preocupó Sakuno.

.- Me siento cansada Sakuno, te dejaré papelería para entregársela mañana a Ryoma y que él se haga cargo.- dijo Sumire ahora sí retirándose a dormir.

Sakuno se extrañó...pero era normal, su abuela envejecía cada vez más. En fin. Esos chocolates no se pondrían en bolsas por sí solos. Tenía que colocarlos ahora e ir a dormir. Se adentró y sacó 2 bolsitas transparentes y comenzó a colocar las variedades de chocolates en las bolsitas de celofán (n/a: celofán es un papel transparente muy ruidoso, no sé cómo se le digan en otros países, supongo que igual no? son para envolturas de dulces y así). Colocaba de manera majestuosa los bombones cubiertos de maní y nuez hasta el fondo, junto con los chocolates bañados de almendras y pasas. Su experimento de chile con chocolate y también los rellenos de chocolate con menta. Estaban en forma de bolitas pequeñas así que cabían una buena cantidad de chocolates mas no los exagerados pues tenía que tener en cuenta que era para una sola persona, sin embargo cabe la posibilidad de compartir con alguien pero en fin.

Salieron las 2 bolsas. Ambas de Tomoka, supongo que una se la regalaría a alguien...su mamá tal vez o alguien enfermo y decoró las bolsitas de celofán con un listón vistoso de un dorado precioso que al momento de ir atando el moño...vagamente la imagen de ojos gatunos felinos se apoderaron por unos segundos de su mente y sus pensamientos...descartó la imagen así como llegó. Miró a la mesa. Aún sobraban para una bolsa más.

Perfecto. Tendría ella también sus propios dulces mañana. Al cabo era viernes y por lo tanto podría gozar de su magia. Colocó los restantes en una última bolsita de celofán y recogió la mesa. Era la 1:00 de la mañana, no tendría mucho tiempo para dormir pues se levantaba a las 6:00. No había de otra; sin embargo estaba muy emocionada por el resultado. Satisfecha consigo misma se retiró con las bolsitas en mano para guardarlas en un bolso negro de piel. Era extraño. En el tenis no se sentía tan bien consigo misma como lo hacía cocinando...tal vez ya era justo un cambio y agradecía a su mejor amiga por haberla hecho entrar en razón.

.- "no sabía en qué pensaba tal vez".- pensó después de acostarse así como estaba de sucia en su cama e inmediatamente durmió como piedra.

Se levantó como el despertador lo marcaba, eran las 6:00 y se metió a la ducha con los ojos pesados y se puso el uniforme de la escuela y su cabellera se la dejó libre por esa ocasión. Fue por los papeles que le dijo su abuela que le tenía que entregar a Ryoma-kun y después de tomar un vaso de café, se retiró a la escuela; en el camino se despertó por completo y recordó lo que llevaba de su bolso negro y fue cuando su emoción retornó a ella e iba feliz de la vida.

En la puerta de la entrada se encontró con Tomoka, la esperaba impaciente y cuando llegó su amiga le pidió las bolsas.

.- Ah muchas gracias amiga!! te debo una...¿eh? ¿por qué trajiste 3 bolsas?.- preguntó Tomoka.

.- Es que me sobró y me traje para el almuerzo.- dijo Sakuno sonriendo.

.- Excelente, bueno entremos...mientras yo probaré una de esas delicias de almendras...mmmmm...ejtán...bueníjimas.- dijo Tomoka abriendo los ojos de par en par y disfrutando el momento.

.- ¡Qué bueno que te gusten!...Mira...es Ryoma-kun...- susurró Sakuno mirando al chico con el uniforme de la escuela pero aún así practicando con su gorra blanca, su raqueta y su pelota dándole a la pared dándole al mismo punto siempre.

Estuvo por un rato contemplándolo...se veía tan atractivo así...ahora ellos habían crecido pero a medida que iba creciendo notaba cómo poco a poco se daba por vencida al no verse correspondida nunca por el joven. Al principio daba la impresión de por lo menos agradarle, sin embargo todo se derrumbó al percatarse de que además de perder el tiempo en tratar de ser buena en algo que no lo era...así lo mismo sucedía con alguien que tratabas y tratabas de parecerle simpática y no contar con los recursos necesarios para entablar una buena charla con el chico y más sabiendo a ciencia cierta que él estaría con alguien que practicase el mismo deporte que él. Era demasiado injusto...pero una vez más: así es la vida.

Comenzaron las clases y pasó de volada al receso. Sakuno aprovechó esto para subir a la azotea y entregarle a Ryoma los papeles que su abuela le había dejado para él con datos del entrenamiento. Era importante dárselos de inmediato así que se encontró con el joven recargado en la reja sorpresivamente mirándola a ella.

.- Ryoma-kun, mi abuela no vino hoy por que se sentía indispuesta...me encargó que te entregara..esto.- se sonrojó un poco al irse acercando más y más al joven que le dirigía la mirada ahora de reojo pues volteó su rostro a su izquierda notando unos chicos jugando en las canchas...

La chica también viró su rostro percatándose de esto. Eiji Kikumaru jugaba tranquilamente con Kaoru Kaidoh.

.- Thanks.- fue lo que dijo Ryoma tomando las hojas y leyendo el contenido.

.- Bueno...me retiro, hablamos después..."si claro, como siempre hablamos".- dijo y pensó la chica retirándose.

.- Mada mada dane...- dijo Echizen sin despegar la vista de su lectura. Se refería a la chica pero ella creyó que se refería a lo que el joven leía por lo tanto no le dio importancia y se retiró.

En el camino abajo para comer con Tomoka...¡rayos! olvidó los chocolates...SUS CHOCOLATES!! Echó a correr al salón, ahí había dejado su bolso negro; tanto empeño y tantas horas de práctica para que los olvidara así como así, ¿cómo te atreves Sakuno Ryusaki? pensaba la joven muy dura consigo misma y llegó en un 2 por 3 al salón.

Llegó y revisó su bolsa que estaba tirada junto con su mochila semi-abierta...extraño, nunca dejaba así su mochila. Buscó la bolsita con el contenido de los dulces y para su segunda sorpresa: no estaban. Oh-la-lá!...¿qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Y LOS DULCES? ¿DONDE ESTÁN LOS DULCES? Era inútil tratar de vaciar la mochila pues ya estaba completamente vacía y como quiera le daba de jalones hacia abajo con la boca abierta para que salieran los supuestos chocolates y no salió nada...polvo tal vez.

Sakuno sintió entristecerse...no...no es posible...¿quién robaría sus preciados chocolates? Se sentó en su pupitre y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse cuando al salón se adentró su mejor amiga comiendo sus respectivos.

.- Sakuno, te tardaste tanto que te vine a buscar, pensé que estarías con el príncipe pero no había nadie en la azotea. ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó al percatarse que su amiga trataba de no sollozar.

.- Tomoka, alguien me robó mis chocolates...- dijo Sakuno en un estado muy triste.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Pero quién se atrevería? ¡válgame, qué bruto el que lo hizo...o la que lo hizo! no tiene madre...no te preocupes Sakuno, yo todavía tengo aquí, es lo justo amiga.- dijo Tomoka ofreciéndole de su bolsita pero Sakuno lo rechazó.

.- Esos te los hice a ti, son tuyos.- dijo Sakuno limpiándose la cara.

.- Sí son míos, pero yo te estoy dando, así que por favor por lo menos come algunos, son muchos n.n y no te preocupes, están tan deliciosos que la persona que se los haya comido te vendrá a pedir más, estos no los hayas en cualquier tienda.- dijo Tomoka animando a su amiga que tomó de la bolsita uno acaramelado con relleno de cajeta y canela y le alivianó un poco el mal rato.

.- Gracias Tomoka.- murmuró Sakuno sonriendo.

Su amiga sólo sonrió.

Se terminaron las clases y ahora emprendía su viaje a las canchas de tenis callejero. Nada mal un partido amistoso con su "amigo" por así decirlo ya que estaba medio molesto con él: Momoshiro Takeshi. Diablos! Cómo odiaba a veces a ese tipo, pero era su mejor amigo y por eso le era muy tolerante hacia con él. Llegó al encuentro.

.- Hey Echizen, ¿por qué tan tarde? Creí que llegarías hace 15 minutos.- dijo Momo adentrándose a la cancha.

.- Hnph...- fue lo único que dijo el joven de mirada dorada.

.- ¡qué actitud! en fin comencemos el partido.-

.- Mada mada dane.- dijo Ryoma preparándose para el saque twist y así transcurrieron hasta terminar el partido. ¿Quién ganó? Ryoma por supuesto.

Se dirigía a tomar agua de los bebederos pero por más que tomaba parecía no saciarse; extrañamente se sentía agotado y tembloroso, ¿a qué se debía? Por lo visto no era el único en percatarse de ello. Cuando Momoshiro llegó también a tomar agua lo vio intranquilo y sobre todo muy pálido.

.- Ryoma necesitas algo más que agua, ¿no traes bebida energética?.- preguntó Momoshiro.

.- No.- dijo Ryoma seco, pero le pesaba responder.

.- Debe ser el calor, te ves más blanco de lo normal, ¿algún dulce?.- preguntó Momoshiro.

.- Sí...en mi mochila.- dijo muy apenas Ryoma recordando unos chocolates que se encontró en el salón de clases tirados cerca del pupitre de Horio y Kachiro.

Los sacó y abrió el moño de la bolsa de celofán.

.- ¿Alguien te dio chocolates? ¡qué envidia me das! ¿quién te los dio, la nieta de la entrenadora?.- preguntó Momoshiro con intenciones severas de querer molestar al joven jugador.

.- No, estaban en el salón.- dijo Ryoma sacando uno en forma extraña; era forma de un Kiss (n/a: si ya sé que sonó bien comercial) pero en la punta tenía una ligera gota de chocolate blanco y se lo metió a la boca entero. Al instante que hizo esto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se detuvo...

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal saben?.- preguntó Momoshiro obteniendo respuesta que el joven le entregase a éste la bolsita con el demás contenido; como ofreciéndole.

Momoshiro buscó uno igual al que Ryoma probó, al encontrarlo lo metió en su boca y también se sorprendió muchísimo.

El sabor recorría por toda su lengua, lentamente se iba derritiendo el chocolate por su húmedo interior y gozaba por cada vez que tragaba...no estaba seguro si era chocolate amargo o dulce pero era una total delicia. Recobró su estado, pasó de un estado tembloroso hasta uno en el que se sentía mejor. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que recobraron la conciencia.

.- Vaya, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Seguro que te los encontraste?.- dijo Momo muy sorprendido.

.- Sí...en el salón.- dijo Ryoma guardando los restantes en su mochila.

.- Wow, quisiera unos...¿sabes quién los hizo?.- preguntó Momo.

Como era molesto en esos momentos. Pensó Ryoma.

.- No.- dijo seco el chico preparándose para irse.

.- ¿Seguro que no fue la nieta de la entrenadora?.- dijo nuevamente Momo buscando problemas.

Ryoma se quedó pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba, los chocolates los encontró por los pupitres de Horio y Kachiro, y a la derecha enseguida estaba el lugar de Sakuno. Pero luego su mente divagó tanto hasta los días en que la veía entrenar o en horas de clase donde la chica era demasiado torpe en lo que hacía. Recordó escenas intentando golpear la pelota y correr de un lado a otro y nunca atinarle...luego de quedarse dormida en clases ése día en la hora de inglés...luego de verla abrazar extrañamente un libro que su amiga le dio...parpadeó un par de veces pero convencido de algo...

.- Imposible...es demasiado torpe.- dijo Ryoma tomando sus cosas y retirándose del lugar dejando a un Momoshiro boquiabierto todavía saboreando el dulce sabor del paladar dejándolo insatisfecho.

Fin del primer capítulo.

Notas de la autora: pues me inspiré en la película "Chocolate" de Johnny Depp y otros actores..y que wow da la casualidad de que así también decidí ponerle a este fic. Espero les sea de su agrado

Ahora dénle "go" y dejen comentarios.

Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece en lo absoluto, así que es absurdo que me demandes.

Atte. Kuroidono Kitty Enid


End file.
